Fairy Tail X
by SixWingedAngel
Summary: While cleaning out the store room of the Fairy Tail guildhall, Natsu and Lucy stumble upon an old hand painted portrait of a Fairy Tail Mage from years past, his resemblance to the First is uncanny. Makarov explains him to be Garris Vermillion, one of Fairy Tail's greatest.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail X

Chapter 1

The Fairy Tail guild was having its annual cleaning day. Meaning, no one except Lucy (came willingly), Natsu (dragged by Lucy), Gray (bored), Erza (promised to help), and Wendy, Carla, and Happy (came willingly). The master (was forced by Mira) wasn't really looking forward to cleaning a mess seven years in the making. However, it had to be done. The storeroom in the back of the hall was practically overflowing.

"I'm tired." Natsu complained laying in the center of the storeroom

"Come on Natsu, we've only been working two minutes." Happy said trying to get the pink haired male to stand. Natsu just groaned and laid there.

"Natsu come help me move this frame." Lucy said from a back corner. It was massive, at least as tall as Lucy and length wise took up most of the back wall. I was wrapped in a massive tarp and covered in dust, little tears around the frame revealed beautiful gold leaf framework. Natsu groaned standing up reluctantly walking to the other side of the Frame.

"Ok on 3," Lucy said "1. 2. 3." In unison Lucy and Natsu lifted the frame. Because of the height difference, Natsu lifted his end higher, throwing Lucy off balance causing them both to fall. Natsu was able to stop the frame from crushing him and Lucy by catching it with his back. Because of the force of impact, the tarp ripped more revealing something more than a frame. Natsu slowly stood lifting the frame back to standing.

"N-Natsu, you ok?" Lucy asked

"Y-yeah, the frame is way heavier than it looks." Natsu panted out

"Wait, there's a portrait inside." Lucy said looking past Natsu and the Tarp at a single large Green Eye. She stood and walked over tearing off more of the tarp revealing a Fairy Tail guild mark over the left eye, long white hair and a large smile.

"Natsu put it on it's side." Lucy said

"Sure thing Luce." Natsu said. He grasped the side of the frame pushing it up moving the Frame on its side, which was truly the bottom. Lucy tore off more of the tarp. His white hair had a Black streak on the right side of his head, the bottom left corner read G.V. in bold letters. The portrait of the man was mid-chest up, around his neck was a necklace with a large grey Falcon Talon. He wore a clean Black Suit Coat over a white button up shirt and gold and blue stripped tie.

"Who's this?" Natsu asked

"I don't know, but he looks familiar." Lucy said

"Yeah, it's the eyes, they look similar to someones." Natsu said

"The first's, his eyes are just like the firsts." Lucy exclaimed

"Yeah, and the smile looks like hers too." Natsu said

"What was that sound?" Everyone else said poking their heads into the Storeroom. They walked in all inspecting the portrait.

"Who's this guy?" Gray asked examining it

"And why does he look like the first?" Wendy asked

"That's what me and Lucy said." Natsu said

"This Portrait is hand painted, and the frame is gold plated silver, whoever this is, they are very important to the Guild, this is not some cheap portrait." Erza said. She was right, this Portrait was almost the kind of painting you'd expect a king to have done.

"What are you all doing in here?" Makarov asked walking into the storeroom

"Master, who's this person?" Lucy asked stepping aside to reveal the portrait to Makarov. He glanced at it as his eyes widened, and his face broke into a large smile.

"I thought we lost you when the Guildhall was destroyed, but you were never one to leave Fairy Tail were you." Makarov said to the portrait

"Um, Master?" Lucy asked

"Oh, sorry, I got distracted, carry this into the Hall itself, Garris wouldn't appreciate being stuffed in a room like this." Makarov said. The Mages complied carrying the massive frame into the main hall setting it on a table.

"So Master, who is this guy?" Lucy asked a third time

"A friend." Makarov said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Year X685, Gladius Abby, Crocus.

"GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" a white haired boy called loudly in a meditative stance

"Um, Garris, if you keep making that face you're going to shit yourself." The blue haired boy beside him said

"Elliot! The monks said in order to make my magic flow right I needed perfect concentration while doing these exercises." Garris yelled "I can't concentrate with your sailor mouth

"I'm just looking out for you ya dumb bitch, remember last time you overdid a pose?" Elliot said

"I can still feel the burns." Garris said cringing

"Exactly, you don't want another fucking situation like that again do you?" Elliot said

"ELLIOT! If you keep swearing I'm gonna tell Abbot Mathews!" Garris said

"Like the Abbot would believe you Dumbass, he hates you remember." Elliot said

"The Abbot doesn't hate me." Garris argued. But he knew it was true, Abbot Mathews didn't like Garris, and showed it quite a bit. But that never hindered Garris, he still did his best each and every day, even if he didn't have much magical power. Garris had lived at the Monastery since his parents hid him on a boat as a baby, he had no clue where he came from, he only knew that he was found by Abbot Mathews and brought to the Abby.

"Elliot, I'm not a failure like everyone says am I?" Garris asked

"Well, if you want my opinion you aren't a failure," Elliot said "just a pathetic whiny bitch who can't use magic." A loud thump echoed across the grounds followed by Elliot's body falling over.

"Elliot, I've warned you about being mean to Garris." A girl with long brown hair said from behind Elliot, who was rubbing the massive welt on his head

"Fucking Devil Women, the fuck was that for?" Elliot asked

"For being a jerk, now apologize or I do it again." She said threateningly

"Fine fine, psych bitch!" Elliot said running towards the cathedral. Garris hung his head and fell to a sitting position.

"You ok Garris?" The girl asked

"I'm fine Myna, he didn't say anything that wasn't true." Garris said in shame. It was true, ever since the orphans at Gladius began training in magic, Garris was always the one left behind, and despite his constant training he just couldn't understand the fundamentals of Magic.

"I know something that'll make you happy, Brother Constance is coming back today." Myna said. Brother Constance was Garris's unofficial mentor and caretaker. Not only was he a powerful mage but he was lined up to become the next Abbot as well.

"Really, Brother Constance will be home?!" Garris said his spirit slowly rising

"Mhm, that's what I heard." Myna said. At that point Garris went running towards the main gate eager to see his idol return, if only Garris knew the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brother Constance was well respected inside and outside the Abby, a tall well-built man with short black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore the typical robes that the brother of Gladius wore, blue with gold trim. A large banquet was served upon his return, where he sat at the place of honor beside Abbot Mathews. Garris was invited to the dinner and sat next to Brother Constance, everything was going perfectly, and perhaps the events that followed could have been avoided, if he noticed the change in his Idol's eyes. That night, Garris did as he always did and sat in the courtyard watching the stars. He'd always loved looking at the stars, it made him feel as though he wasn't as alone as he felt. But he also sat in the courtyard for another reason, the tree he sat in had a perfect view into Selena's room. Selena Romania was the prettiest girl at the Abby, in Garris's opinion. Her naturally purple hair was streaked with red, she normally wore it up in twin tails, but because it was getting later, her hair was down. She was sitting on her bed facing Garris, who thanks of the cover of darkness was hidden and able to admire her in peace. But his peace shattered when she began taking off her clothes, and he fell backwards his face bright red. He caught himself on a branch, but the noise he made alerted Selena, whose blue eyes scanned the tree near her window. Fearing detection Garris quickly climbed down the tree. Near the trunk, Garris saw the Abbot and Brother Constance talking, whisper yelling about something. Curiosity took him over as he climbed down for a closer look.

"Abbot please, you're getting older and your health is fading I think it's time for you to step down." Brother Constance said

"Constance I don't know where this is coming from but for the last time no, I will not step down." The Abbot said

"Abbot listen to reason, the Abby is falling apart and needs a strong leader to guide it." Constance said

"What are you saying Constance?" The Abbot asked

"I'm saying you aren't as young as you were, and it's showing, the Abby needs a fresh face Abbot, this is your last chance, step down." Constance said threateningly

"Are you threatening me Brother?" The Abbot asked furiously

"Yes." Constance said snapping his fingers. From the shadows behind the Abbot two cloaked figures stepped out grabbing his arms.

"You see Abbot, I've spent the last 14 years of my life in this miserable place for one reason, The Sentential Key, the mark of the Abbot," Constance explained "14 years, gaining your trust, being named your successor, it was all to gain the Key." The Abbot simply shook his head, his eyes filled with pity for Constance.

"I truly pity you Constance, I thought you had changed, but once again you've proved me wrong." The Abbot said

"Psh, I have changed, the petty burglar you took in has become a master thief," Brother Constance said "and once you 'vanish' and I become Abbot, I'll have the power and influence to make Fiore bend its knee to me."

"You truly have fallen from god haven't you Constance." The Abbot said

"Fallen? I never believed in 'god' to begin with." Constance said. Garris was completely stunned. His Idol had betrayed him and everything Garris believed, and he planned to kill the Abbot. He had to do something but he couldn't move, he just sat their frozen in shock.

"Now Abbot, where's the key?" Constance asked

"You'll never have it, I hid it long ago where no one will ever find it." Mathews said

"Very well then, if you won't hand it over willingly, I'll take it." Constance said placing his hands on the Abbot's head. The Abbot's face contorted in pain as Constance's eyes went white. Then Constance stepped back his hands steaming.

"You were smart old man, hiding it right under my nose, I never would've suspected a spirit transfer." Constance said. The Abbot panted, on his head were two blackened marks where Constance's hands had been.

"Poor old Abbot Mathews, I'll put you out of your misery before I get the key." Constance said

"Don't. You. Touch. Garris." The Abbot panted blood dripping from his mouth

"Worried about the boy are you, don't worry, you'll see him again soon," Constance said "say hello to God for me." Constance brought his hand back, blue lightning crackling around his fingers. Just as he pushed his hand forward Garris's fist collided with Constance's jaw, launching him off to the side, rolling across the grounds. Before the others could react, Garris spun around punching the two men holding the Abbot.

"Don't you ever, lay a hand on Abbot Mathews." Garris said, his eyes burning with Rage. Constance pushed himself to a sitting position rubbing his jaw.

"Thanks Garris, you've made killing you so much easier." Constance said. When two large shackles made of light grabbed Constance by his arms and legs causing him to fall. Behind Garris Abbot Mathews lowered his hand more blood dripping from his mouth as he fell over. Garris caught him gently laying him on the ground.

"Garris." The Abbot said

"Just rest Abbot I'll go get help." Garris said

"No," The Abbot said grabbing Garris's sleeve "you must listen to me." Garris nodded, seeing a look of determination on the Abbot's eyes.

"That won't hold him for long, and I don't have much time left, now listen, the reason you can't use Magic is because I sealed the Sentinel Key inside you, it blocked the flow of Magic in your body, The Abbot explained "I put it in you to be rid of its curse on me, so that I could use magic again, when I found you, I was jealous, Jealous that you didn't know what it felt like to use magic and then lose it."

"That's why you're displeased with me, that's why you hate me?" Garris asked

"No Garris, I never hated you, I hated myself, that I'd taken Magic away from you before you knew it, everyday watching you train and practice so hard to learn magic and never achieve it, it reminded me of my sin that I had done this to you," The Abbot said "but now I'm going to fix my sins, I took Magic away from you, now I'm going to give it back." The Abbot placed his hand on Garris's chest as a soft white light emitted from his hand. The white penetrated Garris's skin, and Garris felt something change in his body, like something in his chest had been removed. It was easier to breath, his senses expanded, he felt power rush to every point of his body.

"A-abbot." Garris said

"Garris, one last thing, I give you my knowledge, everything I know and knew is now yours, I know this isn't nearly enough for me to pay for my sins, but I must ask that you please do not hate me." The Abbot said. And with those final words, The 18th Abbot of Gladius Abby, Galager T. Mathews died.

"Stupid old man," Garris said his hair covering his eyes "I never hated you." Tears fell from Garris's eyes like water from a faucet. Gently Garris set the Abbot's head on the ground he himself standing. Brother Constance had at this point freed himself from the binds that held him, also standing.

"To bad, no one will be left to remember his last wo-" Constance never finished his sentence, because in that moment Garris had moved almost instantaneously at Constance, his hands and feet covered in bright light. Garris had punched Constance again, this time launching him straight back intothe wall of the Abby, forming a massive crater and shaking the building's very foundation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, this is Chapter 1 of a long ass series I will be writing about what I think the past of Fairy Tail was like. Only four of the planned five main characters have been revealed. In the next chapter an entire roll shall be shown. If if you wanna follow along with the series, I'm going to be dividing this into several arcs. I'm debating whether I should make these Arcs separate stories or not, your call. But Read and Review, that sort of thing.**

 **Link**


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail X

Chapter 2

"Master, are you ok?" Lucy asked a spaced out Makarov

"Oh yes I'm fine, just remembering." Makarov said. They had just finished hanging the Portrait of "Garris" and Makarov had just been staring at it since they finished hanging it. Lucy could tell whoever this person was he was important to the master.

"So Master, you said he's a friend, what do you mean by that?" Lucy asked

"Well, he was a member of Fairy Tail." Makarov said

"Master, you can't intrigue us with cool tag lines and then not tell us about who you're referring to." Gray said

"You're right Gray, I guess I can tell you the story," Makarov said "but first, I should ask if any of you are familiar with the book, Sage of the Stars by Elliot Fernandes?"

"Yes I am," Lucy said really excited "he's an incredible writer, if I remember correctly Sage of the Stars was one of his first books."

"Correct." Makarov said

"Wait, um, I've never read that book." Natsu said

"Me neither." Wendy said

"I've heard of Elliot Fernandez but never read his stuff." Gray said

"I've read some of his works but never Sage of the Stars." Erza said

"Very well, Lucy could you please explain?" Makarov said

"Mhm, I'd be happy to," Lucy said "basically, the story is about a Mage named Sirrag who travels around the country of Eroif battling evil, it's considered one of the greatest adventure novels ever written."

"I know that story, Igneel used to tell it to me," Natsu said "I didn't know it was an actual book, I just thought it was a children's story."

"Elliot wrote many versions of Sage of the Stars so that everyone could relate and understand the story," Makarov said "but one thing many people didn't figure out was the book is based off Elliot's life."

"What does that mean, it's an auto biography written like an adventure story?" Gray asked

"Not quite, you see the main characters name Sirrag, if you flip the letters, you get Garris." Makarov explained

"Wait, didn't you say that guy is Garris?" Natsu asked

"Yes, Garris and Elliot were good friends, so Garris let Elliot write about his life." Makarov said

"That makes sense," Lucy said "I noticed certain events in the book lined up with events that actually happened outside the book."

"It was Garris's one condition, no one could know it was him," Makarov said "so Lucy, since you're familiar with the book, I think you should be able to tell Garris's story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

June X685, Gladius Abby

Constance had no idea what had just happened, this punk who couldn't use magic his whole life, just used the Legendary Magic Nova. Nova was reserved for the Abbot only, which was magic that should be his. Prying himself from the wall, Constance collapsed to his knees coughing up blood. Garris stood over him, his fists still engulfed in white light. "How was he able to master Nova so quickly?" Constance thought "even the Abbot had to train his body and mind for seven years in order to achieve mastery." What Constance didn't realize is that Garris had been training his mind and body for over ten years, despite never being able to use magic. Now that he could use magic, Garris could wield even the legendary magic Nova like a master.

"You damn brat, don't think you've won just cuz you got in a few lucky hi-" Constance was cut off by a furious onslaught of punches and kicks from Garris. As per the Abby's rules, all children were taught self-defense, combining his combat abilities with Nova was giving Garris a never before seen ability with Nova. Nova Magic, is a special Celestial Magic that involves the manifestation and manipulation of Starlight. Previous Masters of Nova were formally trained to use it as a form of art in battle, bending it into weapons that could help from a distance. Garris, however, lacked formal training, but combing Nova with something he knew (self-defense) he was able to manifest Nova as a CQC magic. By now, people were rushing into the courtyard to see what was happening. Their image was different, they saw the Abbot dead, and Garris attacking a popular person in the Abby. Constance, now suffering from various broken bones, had fallen back, noticing the crowd decided to turn them against Garris.

"How could you kill the Abbot Garris?" Constance suddenly said "did his hatred of you suddenly become too much?" By now most of the people in the crowd thought Garris had killed the Abbot.

"Garris killed the Abbot?" Someone yelled

"Yes," Constance said "he killed the Abbot and was attempting to frame me!" The crowd came at Garris, who simply stood there. Constance had beaten him by using his own popularity to frame him.

"Stop!" someone yelled suddenly before they attacked. The group surrounding Garris slid to a halt confusion sweeping over them. The person who yelled was Myna, she walked up besides Garris standing in front of him. Elliot also walked from the crowd up to Garris, followed by Selena (why, no one knows).

"Are you all so easily deceived, are you all to blinded by anger to stop and think?" Myna said

"He killed the Abbot, we have a right to be angry!" Someone yelled. Followed by several "YEA's and Kill Him's!"

"Then you all obviously don't know Garris, if you'd have stopped and looked you'd see he's crying, Garris doesn't Fucking cry Bastards." Elliot said before Myna said anything. A whisper ran through the crowd, a few people nodded in agreement.

"Then if he didn't kill the Abbot who did?" Some yelled. Garris finally moved raising his hand, pointing through the crowd at Brother Constance who had stood and was backing away towards the wall of the Abby.

"Don't believe that murderer and his traitor friends, kill them for the Abbot!" Constance yelled

"You all are really idiots if you listen to that man," Selena said breaking the silence "the Abbot would never want someone to be killed, even if that person had killed the Abbot" The crowd continued looking back and forth between Garris and Constance, total confusion.

"Don't just stand there you idiots, kill them, they must pay in blood for what they've done." Constance said

"Selena's right, the Abbot wouldn't want bloodshed in the Abby." Someone in the crowd said

"There already has been Bloodshed in the Abby, now do as your Abbot commands and kill them." Constance said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of it, Garris, Elliot, Selena, and Myna were all apprehended but not killed. Simply because killing was not allowed on the grounds, even if the Abbot commanded it.

"Damn them, using the rules against me." Constance said pacing in his new room. He'd been bandaged up and discharged from the infirmary. His two lackeys had snuck into his room and sat watching him.

"All I can do is keep them locked up, but they need to die." Constance said

"Then why don't you just get them out of the Abby?" One of the lackeys said

"It's not that easy," Constance said rubbing his temple, when an idea suddenly came to him "wait a minute, it is that easy." Constance said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"By my power as Abbot of Gladius, I hereby banish the four of you from Gadius Abby." Constance said. The next morning he'd had Garris, Elliot, Myna, and Selena brought forward, the greatest punishment the Abbot could give was banishment from the Abby. Not that it was much of a punishment, all it was is those banished were removed from the grounds. But Constance had other plans for these four.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their banishment, Constance watched them out the window as the four of them walked down the road towards Crocus. Grinning, he turned to face the several men also inside the room.

"You have your targets, now kill them, kill them all." Constance said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hm, Hm, well Constance is officially a manipulative asshole, his original design wasn't actually like that though. Anyways, next chapter the fifth and final main character will be shown, as well as revelations on their Magics. So stay tuned.**

 **Link**


End file.
